Harry's Real Hogwarts Adventures
by Zombyra
Summary: Thanks to his great-great grandfather's ghost and Dumbledore Harry will find his time at Hogwarts filled with adventures same canon some not and all with a harem. UP 4 ADOPTION.


Me: I'm only doing the prologue for this fic as I feel if I try to do anymore it would become a smut filled fic with no real plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all rights to Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was sitting in his office at Hogwarts when a ghost entered now normally this wouldn't bother the leader of the light except that this ghost was not a ghost that roamed the corridors of the school. The ghost stood there for a couple of minutes silently staring at the aging headmaster.

Finally it spoke "Professor Dumbledore I am Edward Spartacus Potter and I come before in the hopes of preventing a dark future for my great-great grandson Harry James potter."

Dumbledore was surprised as his plans for Harry Potter also known as the boy-who-lived had Harry living a happy life married with kids and having several good friends. Dumbledore also had the perfect witch for Harry to marry already picked out and her name is Ginerva Molly Weasley yes Dumbledore felt that this witch was the perfect match for Harry.

"What do you mean dark future for Harry?" Dumbledore asked his ghostly visitor.

"Before that bastard Adrian Parkinson killed me I created a potion that showed me some things to do with Harry's life starting with when he begins Hogwarts as well as the current abuse he is suffering at the hands of those muggle relatives of his," Edward explained.

"Exactly what did you see?" asked Dumbledore as he made a mental note to pay the Dursley residence a "friendly" visit very soon.

And so Edward explained how he saw Harry have several near death experiences at Hogwarts as well as get tortured by an ugly toad monster in a pink cardigan during his fifth year and this horrified Dumbledore but not as much as learning that due to Dumbledore himself interfering with Harry's love life that Harry never got with his true loves yes your reading right I said loves as in more than one. Harry Potter had two soul bonds. Now because in Edwards vision of Harry's life these never properly happened the two witches died in their early twenties and Harry himself ten years later was killed along with a third of magical Britain when his magic core become very unstable and exploded with incredible force.

Now when Dumbledore first envisioned Harry and Ginerva meeting, falling for each other and marrying he never thought something like the scenario that had just being described to him. There were some other dark things in regards to what was to happen to Harry during his time at Hogwarts.

The aging leader of the light was quickly forming a new plan to help Harry and prevent such darkness but it pays to have a second opinion.

"Edward just who are Harry's soul mates?" he asked.

"I believe their names were Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane," replied Edward.

"Well then I'll manipulate things so they all end up in the same house when they arrive and I'll be open with Harry and tell him many important things but not too much too quickly as there is quite a bit for him to absorb" Dumbledore said then he added "In fact what you have told me about what has happened to him and what will happen to him makes me believe he should have a harem."

Edward thought for a moment then a light went on in his ghostly head "He can as the Potters are descended from the Peverell bloodline specifically Ignotus Peverell and as Harry is the last link to both the Potter and Peverell lines he qualifies for the bloodlines restoration act," he said.

The Bloodlines Restoration Act is and act that allows the last male heir to two or more bloodlines to have a harem consisting of two wives (one main one secondary) and two concubines (sex slaves) per a house. This act was first approved back in June of 1473 and is not due to be reviewed until June 2073. This act has surprisingly seen very little use since it was approved.

"This can also be away to get back at the Parkinson family," Edward said.

"If you don't mind my asking exactly how did Lord Adrian Parkinson manage to kill you and why as the report into your death was killed by muggles," said Dumbledore.

"The Parkinson family borrowed a surprisingly large sum money from my family, the Potters, and only paid back half of it son when I went in person to request the rest back, the slime ball not only refused but attacked catching me of guard and hitting me with a Pertrificus Totalus then slit my throat with a knife he stole from the muggle world and then dumped my body in muggle London.

"And your way to get back at him is to get his great-great granddaughter as a concubine for Harry in his harem correct?" asked Albus too many names Dumbledore.

"Correct," was Edward's simple reply.

After a little more talk about their plans to help Harry Edward departed Hogwarts to a wait for Harry's arrival at the school and Dumbledore prepared to take a little trip to put the arrogant Dursleys in their place even if he had to be violent with them especially that fat whale Vernon Dursley.

Three hours later he was back in his office with a smile on his face as his persuasive techniques had the desired effect and for the next 14 months Harry James Potter would have a much happier healthier life and then he'll enter Hogwarts where Dumbledore will guide him. Still Dumbledore had to wonder if the plan he and Edward came up with will work and also just who else will be in the young boy's harem.

"You want to put Harry in the same house as his soul mates but I am the one who places them where they would best fit," said a voice.

Dumbledore didn't even look in the direction of the voice "Now Eric you heard the plan and you know what is at stake."

"Yes I know but have you forgotten about the marriage quarters?" replied Eric.

"Actually I had until you mentioned them but still I hope Harry and his soul mates end up in the same house and we'll use the marriage quarters at a later date," Dumbledore replied.

No more was said that day but 14 months later a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head entered platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station and boarded a train bound for Hogwarts.

End of prologue

Me: Well folks I won't be writing anymore for this story as I feel if I did it would being turned into a smut fic with Harry bedding a girl every chapter and that is not allowed on this site so I hereby offer this story to anyone interested in taking it over and for the record I chose Lavender and Romilda to be Harry's soul mates simply because they hardly ever appear in Harry x Harem fics.


End file.
